User talk:Sparduck117
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hydom Gimleh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Evan1975 (talk) 19:31, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello, there. And...I am here. So, I got a few ideas on how to manage this wiki, if you are open to ideas, I will tell them to you. I will stop by here when I can, though I do have other wiki to look after. Beforehand, so this wiki don't have an active admin? (don't seem to need one at this moment, so that is okay) And if someone becomes and admin, I advice to change the "Admin" tag to Captain (please, no "Commander"...that is not how naval ranking works...maybe the commander works for syops but the bureaucrats) Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm still active. evan1975 (talk) 16:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) The idea Since some of the Yamato's detail change over time, why don't we create a tab for each page that have difference? So it would be like: Description= Overall description here |-| Classic= Things from classic Yamato here. |-| 2199= Things from SBSY 2199 here I will contact Wikia to allow headings in the tabs, as it currently does not allow that. About the vandals/trolls, is it a common occurrence? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 07:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *Also I will be working on planets and other celestial bodies. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 07:49, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for working on the planets. The tabs might be the way to go. I'll have to think about it. How to properly integrate 2199 into the Wiki is certainly something that needs to be addressed. Compared to some of the other wikis I manage, vandals/trolls are not a big problem here. It didn't get much traffic until 2199 started. evan1975 (talk) 16:15, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :*Okay, thanks evan1975, I will work on the tabs and talk to the staff about it. By the way, Yamamoto page need update. Also...Can somebody work on all infobox template to include a parameter called "Alternate Name(s):" for Star Blazers naming?Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 18:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: I will help you on that, show me the Halo page please?Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 19:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 19:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *The infobox will be finish after the admin add something to the .css, hopefully tomorrow. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Working on it now, should be done by my tomorrow. I think it should be red and grey, what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *But blue gives an uncomfortably high contrast to the red already present. I will check with the founder. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:07, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *I will see, I will let the founder decide...and what kind of yellow? Bright or pale? Yellow like that communication officer's uniform? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:55, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay By the way, can you confirm that edit you made today on the Wave Motion Gun page? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:18, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *If I had temporary sysop privileges I will show them to you, but the system the code is messing with is Admin-access only. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *Sysop privilages are basically...being an Admin for the wiki. You can block people that are vandals, rollback edits (which I never do), kick people off chat, and other stuff. I am planning to get it for a short time to help grow this wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Proofreading Please do basic proofreading before posting. It's easy enough to review and fix problems with things like spelling ("capable," not "capible"), spacing, and capitalization before clicking the Publish button. Proofreading is a small but important part of building legitimacy for and interest in this wiki. -- BlueResistance (talk) 14:23, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey How have it been? By the way, Merry Post-Christmas and hope you got a wonderful New Year. Sorry I haven't been on, I am working in another wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) Sure I think it is good to start with season 2 also, and what happened to other users? And, if you noticed, I got myself some Yamato referance in my avatar now. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:32, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Responding to your edits A few of your changes to the Iscandar page were okay, but a few were not. I will be as clear and specific as possible: 1) Something that is found on the Our Star Blazers page is not the same thing as being IN Star Blazers. Our Star Blazers is an unofficial fan website, with no direct association to Voyager Entertainment or any Star Blazers production. More importantly, nothing on their Yamato 2199 character page suggests anything more than a direct and faithful translation of the original Yamato 2199 Japanese character descriptions, which are provided immediately above the English language text. The Star Blazers version of Yamato 2199 has not been released, so whatever title Hiss ends up receiving isn't known yet. In fact, in the 1979 Star Blazers, he didn't even get a title—he was just called "Krypt." If you have another source showing that the preferred English translation of his title is "Vice Leader" rather than "Vice President," please provide a citation for it. 2) Yes, the wiki needs more content, but that content needs to be in the form of more pages, and substantially more writing on pages that are not fleshed out enough. A single isolated sentence added to a large amount of existing content won't make a real difference quantitatively. 3) Beyond numbers, whatever is added to the site has to be good, too--quality matters. The new material has to be focused; it has to be presented in such a way that actually fits it well with the topic of a particular article. We have no clear idea how important the Iscandarian mission to Beemela was to the history of Iscandar, but the scant evidence we have suggests it wasn't all that significant in and of itself. It's likely that dozens or hundreds of planets were visited. Including it as just one example of something bigger would make sense, but details about that mission in a paragraph of their own belong in the (eventual) articles on Beemela and the episode "Alternative Futures." And of course, basic proofreading of grammar, spelling, punctuation, and spacing is a must; these are the easiest things to do. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:32, January 2, 2014 (UTC)